


The AUs I don't have the balls or patience to entirely make

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, just let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: the three AUs I want the most with the characters who'd replace who for anyone who wants to do something with them as far as I've gotten them down unless it's obvious who they are





	The AUs I don't have the balls or patience to entirely make

**Moonrise Kingdom AU**

_(don't pay attention to the fact that I can barely remember anyone's names lmao)_

Sam - Sal

Suzie - Travis (I actually figured out how I'd change the outfit and in my head it's super cute lmao. It's: the boat shoes with knee-high folded down socks, white shorts, and a pink sweater over a white button down.)

Police Officer - Henry

Suzie's kitten - Gizmo smol edition

**Pretty In Pink AU**

Andi - Sal

Blane (_idk the guy who gets Andi)_ \- Larry

Duckie - Todd

Extra douchey homeboy - Travis

Lady from the record store - Lisa

**Alice Isn't Dead AU**

Keisha - Sal

Alice - Larry

Sylvia - Ashley

Lady trying to kill Keisha - Travis

Thistle men - Loosely based off Charlie

Oracles - Loosely based off Megan

Man from Praxis - Henry

Woman from Praxis - Lisa

Man from the factory in Florida - Robert


End file.
